


Breaking Slowly

by manicmidnight



Series: TW Sad Stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But stretches himself too thin, Emotionally Hurt Scott, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Gen, Hurt Scott, Introspection, Kinda, Post-Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott needs a break, Scott-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Even when it’s over, he can see that cruel twist of the lips behind closed eyelids, can hear the mocking laughter that rings in his ears, feel the pain that coursesthroughhim andoutof him, and it’s dizzying and he’s tired, he’sexhausted, give him a break,please.





	Breaking Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of an exercise for me to try exploring Scott's character ~~(in ways the show never does and yes i'm still salty about that)~~ so it's a little short and messy^^

There’s so much that’s wrong that it’s choking him. Scott can’t breathe.

Stiles—no, wait, that’s not Stiles, that’s _not_ his best friend, his brother—is pressing his hand to the side of Scott’s face, and it hurts, it _hurts_ , it _hurts, hurts, hurts stop it_ —

He feels like his stomach burns but he can’t really feel anything. Only the light-headed feeling of blood rushing to his head, gushing out of him, spilling onto the floor and slender fingers that aren’t supposed to be doing this. And he knows it’s not Stiles, it’s _not_ , but fear still chokes him even once the demon, the monster ( _just like him_ ), is taken away, and it’s Stiles and it’s supposed to be safe.

He doesn’t feel very safe.

Even when it’s over, he can see that cruel twist of the lips behind closed eyelids, can hear the mocking laughter that rings in his ears, feel the pain that courses _through_ him and _out_ of him, and it’s dizzying and he’s tired, he’s _exhausted_ , give him a break, _please_. He still smiles at Stiles, though, pretends everything’s okay, even though he’s screaming in his mind, screaming for help, screaming and screaming and _help me please_.

But he can’t do that. He needs to save everyone, keep everything afloat, make sure everyone and everything is _okay_ , but what about him? _He’s_ not okay, he’s nowhere _near_ okay, but no one cares? Or maybe they do and Scott just can’t see it, but he’s losing it, he’s losing everything, he’s losing _himself_ but he _can’t_. He can’t afford that, he needs to keep everyone _safe_ and if everyone doesn’t include _him_ , then it’s okay.

He can worry about himself later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the word vomit, if you managed to read through it!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
